Recent advances in embedded systems technology have resulted in utilization of wearable and non-intrusive devices for remote health and activity monitoring. Pedometers and smart phones with motion sensors are among devices that are used to continuously monitor characteristics such as daily activity and exercise. With the production of ultra low power sensor interfaces, smart band aids can be used for health and medical monitoring applications. For example, smart band aids can be used for monitoring metrics such as daily energy expenditure, body temperature, skin moisture, heart rate, and other human vital signs. The proliferation of these wearable devices results in a higher diversity of applications of these devices. In order to be non-intrusive in daily activities, these devices should be adaptable to habits of individual users. For example, individual users may place these devices on different regions of their bodies, which can affect how the data measured by these devices should be interpreted.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus, system, and method described herein.